


don't call this a commentary (unless you really mean it) [Podfic]

by KamiSamaNejiMaki



Series: of all the things my ears have heard (the best by far is you) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic commentary, Ramble Stories, commentary on dcmb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiSamaNejiMaki/pseuds/KamiSamaNejiMaki
Summary: I put together a 20 minute commentary with my thoughts on "don't call me baby (unless you mean it)" by akaiiko and the process of putting together my first podfic.  In the unlikely chance you've ever wondered what my creative process and motivations are like, then give this a listen!
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: of all the things my ears have heard (the best by far is you) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598353
Kudos: 4





	don't call this a commentary (unless you really mean it) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [don't call me baby (unless you mean it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792525) by [akaiiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaiiko/pseuds/akaiiko). 



The link below will take you to the audio file in Google Drive with the commentary!

[don't call this a commentary (unless you really mean it)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ChXsEcVeikp4OdqI_qviezyOCKgwBxGe/view?usp=sharing)

Thank you!

Special thanks to VoiceTeam for inspiring me to make a commentary and to all of my lovely friends who have given me story fodder for this commentary!

Referenced Video by Hamlinart:

<https://hamlinart.tumblr.com/post/179360377923/happy-birthday-keith-i-wish-i-could-have-given>

The gif in question:

<https://giphy.com/gifs/hM9zK1qvsrwek>

Original Fanfiction:

don't call me baby (unless you mean it) by akaiiko

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792525/chapters/36749874>


End file.
